Teeming with Souls
by LeopardPrintandTattoos
Summary: After the Saints of South Boston are taken to the Hoag a mission to break them out begins. For that agent Paul Smecker and Eunice Bloom need a person that can blend in easily and isn't recognizable. They turn to Brier Devlin, a jack of all trades, but master of none. A girl who has no connections to anyone, an enigma wrapped in a mystery. Set shortly after BDS II [ConnorXOC]


Brier Devlin was barely a teen when she was picked up by Paul Smecker for doing things no teenager should know how to do. Namely breaking into banks and making off with thousands of dollars in cash, without even setting foot inside said bank. But there was no real proof she'd done it, and no one could say that she hadn't either. She supposed that was why she was sitting in front of the detective, and his protégé, who hadn't thrown her ass in jail the second he caught her red handed.

"What can I do for you Agent?" She leaned back in the chair and braced her head in her linked fingers. Dark chocolate hair falling well down her back.

"I'm calling in a final favor," Smecker didn't call in his favors lightly, so Bri sat forward and gave him her full attention.

"Name it," Bri knew that with this final favor out of the way she could disappear and no one would be able to find her. She could, for all intents and purposes, vanish like she'd been planning to do all along.

"I need you to break out the Saints of South Boston." Bri took pause at the task set before her.

"I should have known you had a hand in keeping them out of prison the first time around." She scoffed softly and pursed her lips "you want them out with little fuss I assume?"

"If at all possible, no fuss would be best, but I know the way you work and that probably won't happen." Bri had to laugh at the man, who'd become like a father to her. Teaching her the best ways to do what she did and avoid the cops.

"I'm going to need the prison layout, three pots of coffee and a bag of tootsie pops." She stood and started to make the first pot of coffee herself.

"What's with the tootsie pops?" The unnaturally raven haired woman asked, speaking for the first time since they'd both sat down. She had a distinct accent that Bri could admit wasn't unpleasant to her ears.

"I'm no hacker, that's Wick, and if you want Wick's help you appeal to her sweet tooth. And trust me, you want Wick's help." The girl with chocolate trusses nodded to herself and picked up her phone dialing the only other person she trusted to help her in any given situation. Aside from Smecker Wick was her only friend.

"I need the schematics to the Hoag Max Security, access codes, and a false identity, and I needed them yesterday. Thanks doll face, I have a bag of tootsie pops and coffee at my place." She hung up the phone and turned to the other two who sat at the table with her "now let's get scheming."

Exactly thirty three minutes after she'd hung the phone up with Mara "Wick" Craven the blonde hacker was knocking on her door. Pulling the heavy metal door open she was met with a stack of papers and a blue print of a building.

"Now where's my tootsie pops?" Bri laughed and led the woman into the kitchen where a bag of assorted tootsie pops was awaiting along with a large cup of coffee sweetened just the way she liked it.

The two had met with Bri had just arrived from Ireland, her mother and father had paid good money to get her out of Southern Ireland while all the fighting between the IRA and Loyalists was going on. She'd just barely made it out of Ireland and had ended up in New York, bouncing from home to home she worked odd jobs here and there to survive. At least until she'd collided with Wick, in a diner and they'd bonded over coffee and late night breakfast. Wick was from a broken home in Louisiana, she'd gotten emancipated and moved to New York. She'd always had a natural talent for hacking into things and getting what she needed to survive. Bri blended like no one before her and could come up with a plan for just about anything. She was a jack of all trades and master of none. Together they'd conned enough banks into giving them security boxes within their vaults that it was easy to get in and get their money without having to actually break into the banks. And their devices, courtesy of Wick, were destroyed within hours of completing their goal.

Smecker had been hot on their trail for months before he caught up to Bri in a bank, in exchange for the knowledge that she would leave it alone and would owe him three favors. He let her walk out of the bank like nothing had happened; he'd cashed in those favors, while always keeping an eye on both girls.

"Oh Wickie I love you," Bri smiled and spread the blue prints out, finding that the other had already marked where security cameras were. How to take them down and remotely how she'd control them to give the brunette time to maneuver through the hallways undetected.

"Yeah yeah, I know you do, now why did you need this?" Her best friend, and only family member, cocked her hip against the table.

"We're breaking out the Saints." The blonde frowned at the brunettes' back, the tattoo of a Celtic cross peeking up from the back of her tee shirt. The brunette was naturally Raven haired but this month's choice of color was chocolate brown. Sometimes Wick didn't see her friend for weeks, or even months depending on where Bri settled.

"Explain to me why, we're going into a _prison _to break out three men that we don't care about?" Wick asked around the cherry sucker she'd stuck into her cheek.

"Because the older brother is hot," Bri rolled her eyes "because this is my final favor." Wick understood why Bri was so eager to jump on this opportunity; it meant that they'd no longer be under the watchful gaze of Paul Smecker. Something just wasn't sitting right with her about this though. Why would Smecker come to Bri, the girl was experienced in breaking into banks, not prisons. She wasn't going to be able to smuggle out three men at once. Mara had a few options as she saw it, she could help with this hair brained plan that sounded more like it was from a movie. She could walk away and wash her hands of this crazy, or she could sit back and do nothing. She couldn't honestly abandon the only sister she'd ever had so she pushed up her sleeves and started to work on another security card.

"Fine, but when we get caught I'm blaming bad television." Bri laughed and started to falsify documents stating that they had just started as nurses in the infirmary.

"Hey at least we're not creeping through the air vents." Mara rolled her eyes "good point." The two worked in relative silence, while Smecker and Eunice watched as a plan formed before them. The two girls working before them would have made excellent detectives in the FBI had they applied themselves to the test. The two worked in sync, like they could read each other's minds. If the former agents didn't know better they'd think that these two had the rumored telepathy that most twins did.

"I've heard of these Saints, but never witnessed them, what's with them?" Wick asked as they took a break, with burritos and cold Coronas.

"They're two brothers, who received God's word that they should wipe out all that which is evil. So that which is good may flourish." Bri said around bites of her steak burrito courtesy of Paul Smecker.

"You know 'em? Sounds like that's right up your alley." Bri laughed and shook her head, chocolate hair shaking round her face before settling back around her shoulders.

"No I do not know them, contrary to your belief not all Irish people know each other." Wick rolled her eyes and killed her beer before wrapping up the last half of her own burrito.

"So why're they in prison if you all thought what they were doing was right?"

"Because not everyone is like us, and believes that they're good men, doing what the law can't with its miles of red tape." Wick nodded and that's how the Saints of South Boston found another in their corner. If for no reason other than this would be the last time either girl saw Paul Smecker, they were going to help him, help the Saints.


End file.
